Burn Da City!
by Amara-Powers
Summary: Non-graphical violence makes it PG. A bit of a song fic, and again, staring Kage cuz she's my main character. It also has two other peeps; friends of mine. ^_^ R&R pretty please!


^_~ Another fic. A songfic, to be exact. Kage has teamed up with some mavericks for a night out of her kinda fun, since her friends don't wanna do that. ^_^ I don't own Rock The Party, P.O.D. does. I don't own megaman, Capcom does. I think. I dunno. For sure, I don't own those two. I also don't own SB; she's my friends characters, but Nura and Kage are mine. ^_^ Peace out!  
  
~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~. ~.~.~.~.~.~.  
  
Kage waved to SB and Nura as she flew off into the night to go have some fun. Her friends couldn't guess what it was; they didn't know that sometimes she liked to let her evil side out, which is what she was doing tonight. Kage flew in the direction of the city, but when she was out of sight, she veered towards the maverick base. She landed outside, and saw no guards. "Lazy jackasses.." She muttered and cupped her hands to her mouth. With this, she laughed as evilly as she could, and instantly mavericks looked out. Two instantly grinned, and ran out.  
  
"Kage! Hey! What city tonight?"  
  
"Ya, what city?" The two mavericks stood in front of her, smiling down at the small girl.  
  
"I thought you guys can chose for once. Anyways, I have no clue." As I talked, a couple others came out, and the rest went to whatever they were doing. In our destructing party, now, there was four big mavericks, and me. Even though they surronded me, and were at least a foot taller, I didn't mind at all. "Well?"  
  
They all began to argue over which city, and finally decided on a city west of here, named Reploid City.  
  
"Ok. Reploid City.. Well, just watch out for a couple of my friends." I smiled at them, and they stared back.  
  
"What? You have friends that aren't mavericks?"  
  
"How can that be? I thought you were maverick?!"  
  
"Yes, I am part maverick. The virus hasn't taken complete control, you know. And I'm not ready to become a killin' machine; I rather be my own reploid, thank you very much. This Sigma Virus isn't actually that strong, although all my friends are quite worried about it. Oh well! Lets get going!" I flew up, and looked down at them. "Hello? Is anyone HOME?? Come ON!"  
  
The mavericks exchanged looks, then flew after me. I led the way to Reploid City. As I slowed above the city, I heard murmers. With a quick look, I confirmed it was the mavericks whispering to eachother, most likely about how I acted.  
  
"Come ON, guys. They're gonna see us; then the surprise won't be so good! You lazy bums!" The last comment got them moving, and quickly we decided on starting at this end; the south one, first. Taking out their various weapons, the broad-shouldered mavericks started to get ready for some 'fun'. I started to chant with my hands slightly apart.  
  
"Kage of the night, Kage of the -" I quickly got interupted by a shouting from below.  
  
"Kage! Hey, Kage! Down here!" shouted someone, and with a quick glance I confirmed my guess. A boy with brown spiky hair stood there, with a black outfit and blue boots; Martel, a friend.  
  
"I don't know who you're talking of!" I lied, right off the bat, not even thinking. Now, more quietly, I started chanting again. "Kage of the night, Kage of the day; Come to me darkness, let us destroy the light!" I smiled wickedly in the odd black light that the ball of dark energy gave off, and with a grunt I threw it to the right of Martel. The ball crashed into the person nearest to him, and killed whoever she was.  
  
"Kage?!" Martel stood, confused. Behind me, the four mavs were using their weapons; mostly different kinds of blasters. One guy 'stood' on midair with a bow and arrows, which were made of something that would peirce the armour of reploids. When they got a foot away from him, they lit up with bright fire, and because of this, we often got lit up. Laughing, a maverick started up a song, which we all started singing also.  
  
"We came here to burn this city  
  
Spread destruction is the master plan  
  
Let this light ignite like a star  
  
Everybody in the city knows who we are  
  
You gotta get down, run around, scream and shout  
  
Evil, guarantee, make it your worst night  
  
Bad vibes, spreading from us  
  
Soulwreck'n, houseburn'n, keep 'em begg 'n for no more  
  
"We came to burn this city all night long  
  
So scream people won't ya beg for mercy, We came to burn this city all night long  
  
And keep it scared till the break of dawn  
  
"Hey kid won't ya cry for mommy  
  
And we'll keep terrorizing till the break of dawn  
  
Keep it scared like the way it should  
  
Ain't nobody gett'n scared so my friend is an enemy of yours  
  
Don't bother stopping till this city is though  
  
If you been here before then you know how we do  
  
"We came to burn this city all night long  
  
So scream people won't ya beg for mercy, We came to burn this city all night long  
  
And keep it scared till the break of dawn  
  
"We gotz to kill what we feel  
  
Then I can say I came real  
  
Don't wanna be caught mess'n around  
  
Cuz a city is a fortress when it keeps us out  
  
Off the hook, with the cuts, that's right  
  
Feel'n happy cuz you are all beggin'  
  
burn da spot till the very end  
  
Make sure that you're there and we do it again!"  
  
I raised my voice, and started it again. This time, it was louder, and the people on the ground could hear it, as we all shouted it. People ran faster then they were already running, and finally we had to start moving because of lack of game. In a clustered formation, we flew off to the north. This continued throughout the night, and when we left just before the sun came, there was a burning city. I knew that X would be on his way; surely he would of heard of this.  
  
"Come on guys, we have to go! X will be here any minute now! So will Zero, and all the other hunters! I know you guys like killing, but unless you want to be the KILLED." I left it at that, and flew off, the mavericks following. We landed at the maverick base, which we parted at. They went inside, and I went off to where I was living.  
  
As I entered the house, Nura came up to me. "I was really worried, Kage! Last night there was a group of mavericks who attacked Reploid City! I was worried you were hurt or something!"  
  
"Listen, my clone; I was there. And look, I'm fine, right?" I laughed cheerfully, and walked off to go get a shower. From downstairs, I heard SB tell Nura that I had strange behaviours, and she knew because she was my best friend. Smiling somewhat grimly to myself, I thought, "SB, you don't know me. You know a fake."  
  
~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~  
  
^_^ There ya go! Please Review!! Pretty please? (Flames shall be used to warm up my house by being put in the fireplace. :P) ^_^ Martel, also, isn't my character. He's a friend! ^__^ happy happy! 


End file.
